Une heure, un thème, des mots
by Bymeha
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits en une heure à partir d'un thème imposé. Multi-pairings, plus d'informations au début de chaque OS. Label SPPS ! 1) Mystwalker, Nuances. 2) Ultear/Gérard, Aiguille. 3) Gruvia, Terre mouillée. 4) Lucy/Natsu (post-scan 337) Ciel.
1. Nuances - Mystwalker

Coucou !

Alors alors, pourquoi ENCORE un nouveau recueil, me diriez-vous ? Eh bien, il se trouve qu'avec certains membres de la SPPS, à savoir **Aeliheart974**, **IrisJR**, **Melody05** et** Rouge Cendre**, nous nous sommes organisé un petit challenge, à savoir : Un texte, écrit à partir d'un thème pendant environ une heure puis posté par la suite. Du coup... J'ouvre ce recueil avec le thème " Nuance ", qui servira surtout d'inspiration ici, sur du Mystwalker. Du fait que ce soit un recueil, l'image n'est pas vraiment là pour illustrer son contenu mais par défaut, et euh... Ouais, il se peut que ce qui va suivre soit un gros charabia. Enfin, à vous de juger.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Angst/Romance.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Gérard/Mystogan centric, Erza Knightwalker.

**Pairing :** Mystwalker/Edo-Gerza.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Nuances —**

* * *

Depuis quand est-ce que notre relation a changé pour parvenir à ça ?

Je ne sais pas ; je me le demande, parfois. À cause de quelques mots, d'un geste, d'un ordre ? Un événement particulier, le simple effet du temps qui passe ? Je n'en ai aucune idée ; tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est constater que si, il y a quelque chose qui a changé entre nous.

Je ne sais plus quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte. Depuis ce matin là, au détour d'un couloir, ou au lieu de grommeler parce que j'étais encore dans tes pattes, tu t'es contentée de soupirer et de me sourire ? Depuis ce jour où j'ai décidé de suivre mon instinct et de laisser les conseillers parler comme bon leur semblaient ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Et puis quelle importance, après tout ? Je suis là, tu es là. Au fond, le gouffre qui nous sépare est plus grand encore, à l'aspect infranchissable ; mais le pont invisible qui nous relie commence doucement à apparaître. Et toi, dis, tu le vois ? Est-ce que tu vois ce passage, cette fondation dont nous avons posé les bases, et dont chaque pierre s'assemble à chaque sourire, chaque regard ? Qu'importe les bourrasques et les intempéries ; je sais que nous y arriverons. J'ai envie d'y croire, de me lever chaque matin avec la conviction que j'y arriverai.

Un mur, dis-tu ? Je le briserai. Pour la seule vue de tes yeux, de ton sourire, des couleurs chatoyantes de tes cheveux, j'enlèverai chaque pierre une par une, à mains nues s'il le faut. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un homme désespéré ? Un Roi mauvais, égoïste ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si ça n'avait pas été moi, si tu n'avais pas été toi, si nous n'étions pas nous et les places que nous occupons ; mais c'est tout de même ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. C'est comme ça. J'ai eut le malheur, aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître, de grandir dans une famille peuplée de fous qui ne connaissent pas la signification du mot « abandonner » ; je n'abandonnerai pas. Même si tu me le demandes, même si tu me menaces, même si ça me fait du mal. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Je ne veux pas me lever chaque matin et diriger un pays sans que tu n'y sois. Car oui, sans toi, Edoras me paraîtrait bien terne, si pauvre et sèche, dénuée de toute source d'inspiration et de liberté… Que serait donc ce pays, s'il n'avait pas cette nuance de rouge pour l'illuminer ?

Je crois que je t'envie, quelque part. Est-ce par jalousie que je te regardais tous les matins, entrain de fendre l'air de ta lance à la pointe autrefois ensanglantée, juste avant les réunions et les conseils où tu te rendais avec ennui ? Est-ce parce que déjà, à l'époque, voir l'aisance avec laquelle tu agissais me faisait prendre conscience de toutes ces choses qui m'entravaient, moi qui suis censé être le puissant, moi qui suis le Roi qui possède tous les pouvoirs ? Peut-être ; j'avais mal. Mon cœur avide de liberté et de combats me hurlait de te rejoindre, de te demander comment est-ce que tu faisais ? Il me suppliait de partir, de penser pour moi, d'explorer mille et un recoins inconnus et d'y découvrir tant de merveilles colorées, de compter chaque étoiles et planètes de ce monde et de ne rentrer qu'une fois qu'il sera repu, fatigué de toutes ces nouvelles choses. Je pense que j'y ai songé, parfois, lorsque mon regard las et fatigué se posait sur le ciel aux nuances roses et orangées ; mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux toujours pas.

Parce qu'à chaque fois, comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées, comme si mes désirs étaient tiens, tu rivais sur moi ce regard sec et vif, ces deux sabres de bronze qui se plantaient en travers de mon cœur à jamais enchaîné, me transperçaient avec une précision inégalable, me secouaient et me donnaient l'impression de brûler pour simplement dire, plus efficacement qu'à travers un ordre direct et limpide « Restez ».

_« Restez. »_

Tu sais, je me demande parfois si tu te sens vraiment libre à mes côtés. Et encore une fois, je t'envie, j'ai envie de te haïr, de te détester ; parce que toi, tu pourrais partir, si tu le désirais vraiment. Tu pourrais t'en aller, vivre pour toi, comme bon te semblerait ; et le plus contradictoire, dans tout ça ? Je t'en voudrai. Alors même que je souhaite plus que tout au monde te voir sourire et vivre épanouie, je t'en voudrai, je te détesterai, te haïrai ; parce que je te veux à mes côtés. Je veux ton sourire, je veux ton regard, tes paroles sèches et glaciales, ton attitude rebelle et indépendante, le rouge qu'il manque au paysage pour qu'il soit parfait. Je te veux toute entière, à un tel point que je me sens me consumer d'un mélange insipide d'amour et de jalousie quand je te vois fleurir parmi tous ces hommes, libre et sauvage, agressive et violente, mais pourtant tellement naïve face à ce qu'ils pourraient penser. Je te sais solitaire, je te sais indépendante ; mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vivre dans la crainte qu'un jour, tu prennes un chemin qui soit différent du mien. Je brûle un peu plus à la pensée que le pont que nous construisons sans vraiment le savoir ne tienne pas, que la marrée soit trop forte, et qu'avec elle l'espoir que tu puisses être mienne s'en aille. Je brûle de ne me contenter que d'un sourire ou d'un regard, je me noie dans mon amour de te voir à la fois si proche et si loin de moi.

Le vide qui nous sépare est encore trop grand. Les deux morceaux du pont ne se rejoindront pas avant un moment ; mais j'attends, même si je brûle, même si je souffre un peu trop de cette obsession. J'attends.

Peut-être ais-je trop peur d'agir. Comment réagirais-tu, si tu pouvais ne voir ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de ce brasier d'amour qui brûle et éclate en un torrent de flammes rougeoyantes à la simple évocation de ton nom ? Quels seront tes mots, face à toutes ces choses dont tu es le centre, la clé, l'épée ?

Je ne sais pas ; tu es encore trop imprévisible, l'autre moitié du pont est encore trop loin. J'aime ta violence, j'aime ton indépendance, j'envie ta liberté ; regarde-moi, souris-moi, fais moi brûler. Déteste-moi si tu le souhaites, crache-moi des insultes et des paroles glaciales à la figure si ça te chante ; du moment que tu es là, je continuerai de me lever chaque matin pour briser et démanteler ce mur, pour relier les deux parties du pont de mon trop-plein d'amour. Fais ce que tu veux ; mais prends le temps de lire dans mon regard, de t'étonner toi aussi en démêlant le sens de cette demande silencieuse, noyée sous les décombres de confusion d'un amour obsessionnel que je suis moi-même incapable de comprendre. Lis en moi, transperce-moi ; mais retiens au moins ça, retiens ce que mes yeux disent pour moi.

_« Toi, reste. »_

Le conseil commencera d'ici une petite demi-heure ; d'ici-là, je resterai penché sur le rebord de cette fenêtre, un regard rêveur posé sur l'intérieur de la cour où tu évolues en ce moment même. Pourrais-tu imaginer ces rêves où tu apparais, la douce torture que tu m'infliges à chaque sourire, chaque toucher ? Je crois que j'ai rêvé que je t'embrassais ; j'en tremble encore. Existe-t-il saveur plus sucrée que celles de tes lèvres que je me suis imaginée ? L'odeur de ta peau est-elle aussi fruitée que celle que tu avais, lors de ce songe dont la lueur d'un soleil mordoré m'a tiré ?

Je brûle ; parce que ce matin, encore, discrètement, subtilement, tu m'as touché. Rien de ce que j'ai pût imaginer, bien-entendu ; juste un effleurement, attaque subtile que tu m'as infligé en frôlant mon épaule après cette collision, sans réelle violence et dont l'écho m'a pourtant ébranlé avec toute la puissance du monde. Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? Ce sourire voulait-il dire que tu étais consciente de cette douce torture que tu m'as infligée ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tu me troubles trop pour que j'y trouve un semblant de réponse.

Alors je brise le mur. Je construis le pont.

Je te regarde ; et je me sens m'embraser d'une passion insatiable. Alors que je sens une douce rêverie s'emparer de mon esprit, des songes inavoués et inassouvis envahir mes sens comme des millions d'aiguilles venues me transpercer, l'objet de mes désirs s'incarne dans le regard de bronze qui se pose vers ma fenêtre, vif et soudain ; je te l'ai dit, tu es trop imprévisible. Complètement imprévisible…

Mais je crois que c'est une chose que j'aime chez toi.

Le soleil se lève encore ; et je te regarde, je te dévore, t'offre ce sourire songeur, simple aperçu de ce mur que je compte briser, de ces deux morceaux de pont que je finirai par relier — parce que je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne baisserai pas les bras.

Alors, presque timidement, une nuance plus douce, presque tendre, amusée, peut-être, se glisse dans les cymbales d'airain de ton regard ; et si tu ne dis rien, si ton sourire reste un peu froid, j'y lis ce qu'il dit, j'y vois ce que tu ne dis pas.

_« Continuez. N'abandonnez pas. »_

Je ne te lâcherai pas, Erza.

* * *

Et voilà. Si vous êtes friand d'Edo-Gerza, je ne puis que vous conseiller les histoires tout bonnement sublimes de **Kallen Mason**, **Lou Celestial** et **IrisJR**, que vous devez sûrement déjà avoir lues. Si ce n'est pas le cas, foncez !


	2. Aiguille - UltearGérard

Deuxième texte, sur le thème " Aiguille ", cette fois-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Angst.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Ultear, Gérard.

**Pairing :** Aucun, pas de romance.

**Chronologie :** Les personnages sont ici des adolescents.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Aiguilles —**

* * *

N'y avait-il rien de plus beau au monde que d'être parfait maître de son destin ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire pensif, songeur, alors que ses prunelles d'encre se paraient d'un voile de pensées et de souvenirs lointains. Une longue et épaisse rangée de cils bruns venait parfois obscurcir sa vue, le temps d'un battement de cil, d'une manière aussi vive que la guillotine qui s'abattait sur la nuque d'un monde de pensées décousues et démembrées, aussi élégamment et silencieusement qu'un rideau sombre venu cacher ces mêmes pensées ; elle pensait, réfléchissait, se laissant tomber entre les mains de songes inavoués.

Était-ce un rêve qu'elle faisait ? Le bout de ses doigts fins tapotait pensivement le rebord corné de la couverture d'un manuscrit ancien, redessinait les courbures dorées des lettres qui y étaient fixées, reliées au cuir par d'infimes fils argentés. Avec un sourire mutin, elle effleura la boule de cristal qui reposait sereinement sur la surface de bois du bureau ; alors qu'elle y contemplait le reflet d'un visage dont les dernières courbures tendres et arrondies de l'enfance avaient disparues, une brise s'engouffra par la fenêtre, accompagnée par le vent marin de l'océan à proximité. Avec une grimace, elle s'observa encore, sans tout de fois sentir son poing se serrer. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau, non.

Le tic tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre dans la pièce, se répercutant contre les murs suintants de savoir et de connaissance entre deux fracas de vagues s'écrasant avec violence contre les parois léchées par le sel et le temps de la falaise du haut de laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et les aiguilles de bronze semblaient s'évertuer à la narguer, la prenant en flagrant délit entrain de rêvasser au lieu d'étudier, décomptant les secondes écoulées avec acharnement, sonnant double à chaque minute passée. Mais elle, fière, plus puissante qu'une simple aiguille, maîtresse du temps et de la destinée, elle fixait son reflet, y contemplait sa haine, tout ce que son masque n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

Alors pourquoi son propre visage s'évertuait à lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait atteindre son objectif ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ressemble tant à celle dont elle voulait se venger ? Pourquoi ce destin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains semblait déterminé à lui rappeler à quel point il avait été cruel avec elle, quels avaient été les sacrifices à faire pour qu'elle puisse en arrivait à là où elle était ?

« Ultear. »

La jeune fille se détendit et laissa son regard observer l'étendue bleue qu'elle pouvait apercevoir depuis la fenêtre, grossièrement percée dans le mur de la bibliothèque d'une tour où ils se trouvaient actuellement, avant de se retourner lentement vers le garçon qui venait de l'interpeller.

Un sourire vint courber ses lèvres rosées. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que d'être maître de son destin.

Mais contrôler celui d'un autre était encore bien meilleur.

« Oui ? fit elle alors avec ce même sourire, calculé, maîtrisé, étudié.

— Donne-moi ma sacoche, s'il-te-plaît. », fit simplement l'adolescent, à peu près aussi âgé qu'elle, du haut du fauteuil où il était installé.

Son sourire se fana ; il ne l'avait même pas regardée, ses yeux verts mouchetés de paillettes d'or rivés vers les lignes du livre qu'il était lui-même entrain d'étudier avec attention, ses sourcils froncés de concentration brisant la régularité de la marque rouge dessinée sur le côté droit de son visage. Pourtant, elle se força à refouler l'élan de colère et d'indignation qui vint se faire sentir et garda un visage parfaitement impassible, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Toujours sourire. Manipuler, attiser la confiance, rassurer. Ne jamais effrayer l'agneau avant de le capturer, d'abord prendre le temps de tisser un lien, de l'amadouer pour mieux le piéger ; et, seulement après, tirer le poignard que l'on avait caché pour fendre l'air d'un coup mortel et planter la lame en plein cœur, avant même que ce dernier ne soit envahi par la peur. La retirer maculée du sang de l'innocence étouffée, y admirer le reflet de la trahison incarnée.

« C'est l'heure de ta dose, c'est ça ?

— Hm, fit simplement l'adolescent en passant une main pensive dans ses cheveux à la teinte bleu roi, ses doigts démêlant machinalement les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans la masse d'épis ébouriffés. Brain m'a dit d'en prendre toutes les quatre heures. Je crois que j'ai assez attendu depuis la dernière…

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? », demanda alors Ultear en s'approchant, tirant minutieusement une seringue et une ampoule au contenu luisant de magie de la sacoche de cuir en question.

Il leva enfin les yeux et posa un regard impassible sur elle, passant rapidement outre le sourire qu'elle affichait toujours. Ce dernier s'agrandit davantage, alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté dans une moue aussi irrésistible qu'impossible à contrecarrer ; rien de plus beau, rien de plus grand, de plus puissant que de le contrôler, l'avoir sous son joug alors qu'il était persuadé d'agir de son propre chef. Il suffisait qu'elle pense « Non », et…

« Ca ira, fit-il en lui prenant les ustensiles des mains, reposant prudemment le manuscrit sur une table à proximité. Je vais me débrouiller. Merci, Ultear. »

Et ses pensées étaient siennes, ses décisions se faisaient entendre à travers sa voix déterminée. Elle sourit encore, avec ce semblant d'innocence, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« Je t'en prie, Gérard. »

Rien qu'une marionnette, clouée au mur de ses rêves par des aiguilles suintant de convictions et de désirs.

Et elle le laissa faire, retournant à ses propres occupations, à savoir trouver comment maîtriser à la perfection cette chose invisible et dont les effets se faisaient pourtant clairement sentir qu'était le temps.

Ses mains lissèrent machinalement les plis invisibles de son jupon de satin, rejetant ensuite une mèche de soie sombre de ses cheveux derrière ses épaules découvertes, dans un geste purement et volontairement calculé ; un peu comme le masque qu'elle affichait, ce sourire fixé avec des aiguilles autrefois scintillantes de pureté.

C'était toujours la même chose. Elle faisait semblant, mimait, feintait ; mais il était le seul à ne pas le remarquer, le fil de ses pensées toujours constamment contrôlé par les siennes. Elle avait eut un peu de mal d'ailleurs, au début ; ce n'était pas évident, de contrôler deux esprits en même temps. Bien-sûr, il lui arrivait de lui laisser un peu de liberté, de lâcher le mords quelques instants pour voir comment il réagissait.

C'était comme de priver une marionnette des fils qui la contrôlaient, comme détacher la poupée des aiguilles qui la maintenaient ; désorienté, Gérard était rapidement pris d'une panique incontrôlable, torturé par tant et tant de questions dont la réponse était impossible à trouver. Et elle, elle riait, elle riait. Incontrôlable à son tour et cruelle, elle riait, jouissait de cet instant où elle pouvait enfin cesser de se cacher, de faire semblant, se retenir et simuler. Comme une fillette qui jouait à la poupée, elle le regardait chercher une issue, se ratatiner au sol, tenter de lutter contre son emprise, qu'elle raffermissait brusquement et sans prévenir ; et elle était cruelle oui, mais après tout, qui pourra la blâmer ?

Elle ne faisait que se venger du destin qui s'était lui-même joué d'elle par le passé.

Le tic tac incessant de l'horloge raisonnait à ses oreilles comme un douce mélopée de souvenirs et de rêves inavoués lorsqu'elle sentit que c'était entrain d'arriver. Aussitôt, un sourire apparût de nouveau au pourtour de ses lèvres satinées, alors qu'elle reposait le livre qu'elle lisait pour se lever.

Pas le sourire hypocrite et calculé de l'enfant parfaite, de la manipulatrice innée ; mais bel et bien celui de la fillette cruelle qui avait envie de jouer.

Ses pas sur le sol de pierre poussiéreuse raisonnaient en harmonie avec les aiguilles de l'horloge battant le silence pour mesurer le temps, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fauteuil de cuir sur lequel il se trouvait. Il tremblait déjà, fixant quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir.

La jeune fille se pencha vers l'adolescent aux regard absent, quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure de nuit satinée effleurant la peau de son bras nu, du fait que la manche de sa chemise soit relevée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Gérard ? », fit-elle alors, ce même sourire, cette même lueur de cruauté dans les yeux.

« Tic, Tac. », disait l'horloge. « Tic, Tac. », ricanaient les aiguilles, aussi mutines et méchantes que la mage qui souriaient à l'instant même. « C'est l'heure, l'heure de jouer et de perdre la tête, l'heure de se perdre et d'être effrayé ! », riaient-elles, cruelles, si cruelles, amies du destin contrôlé.

Gérard était loin, déjà ; ses yeux fous fixaient les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient à son bras de l'extrémité de l'aiguille qu'il venait de retirer de sa peau en silence. Ultear l'observa étudier les gouttes pourpres en silence, toujours en souriant ; à quoi pensait-il comme ça, en fixant ce rouge ? Qu'est-ce qui le travaillait, le torturait ?

Il tremblait, paraissait sur le point de pleurer ; avec force, froideur et précision, la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et le força à la regarder, tandis que dans ses veines coulait déjà le sort de manipulation qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer. Mais d'abord…

« À quoi tu penses, Gérard ?

— Er-… Erz-

— À quoi, hein ? »

Elle rit ; il hurle, son poignet brûle, sa tête explose, son cœur saigne. Et elle rit, elle rit, elle rit encore, et les aiguilles ricanent des « Tic tac », comme pour la féliciter, l'acclamer, se moquer.

« Erza ! »

Son sourire se fane, elle se fige ; les aiguilles murmurent toujours, mais ne rient plus, ne jubilent plus. Elles ne font que compter le temps qui passe, mesurer les secondes écoulées.

Il tremble ; elle ne rit plus. Lentement, les sourcils froncés de contrariété, Ultear lui retira la seringue de la main et finit elle-même de lui donner l'injection censée équilibrer sa quantité de magie. Docile comme l'agneau amadoué, apeuré comme la bête innocente qu'on va tuer, Gérard ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer, perdu, confus, troublé.

Alors elle sourit ; pas le sourire hypocrite et calculé, pas celui de la fille qui voulait jouer.

Celui de l'adolescente qui voulait le temps et le destin dans ses mains, celui de la fille qui voulait réécrire le passé.

« Ca va aller, Gérard. Ça va aller, répéta-t-elle en caressant tendrement les cheveux bleus du garçon, délibérément assise sur ses genoux tremblant, sans gêne ni scrupule — parce qu'il était elle et qu'il n'était qu'une deuxième partie d'elle, après tout. Ça va aller… »

Il ne dit rien ; la folie était partie, et avec elle la panique s'était envolée, tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre la poitrine de la jeune fille, ses yeux se fermant doucement en même temps que sa respiration qui ralentissait, se calmait. Ultear souriait, ses yeux pensifs fixant l'étendue bleue sans discontinuer.

Et, toujours, pour leur rappeler le temps qui passait, le tic tac des aiguilles continuait de raisonner.


	3. Terre mouillée - Gruvia

Troisième et dernier thème de la journée. Début écrit dans le bain, et puis je me suis emportée, donc j'insiste sur le fait que j'ai pris DEUX heures et non pas UNE pour écrire ça. (Voilà Iris, comme ça t'es rassurée, ils sauront pas que je triche (a)). Dooonc. Au départ, le thème était _« Je crois qu'au fond, ses yeux sont gris ; couleur de rien, quoi. Ou de n'importe quoi. » _choisi par Iris. Et puis comme ça allait pas aux autres, on est parties sur " Terre mouillée ". Sauf que voilà, mes petites méninges tournaient déjà à fond les ballons, j'avais déjà l'idée. Donc j'ai fait un mix des deux, même si au final le thème est pas super respecté. Bref bref, c'est du Gruvia, c'est du léger, c'est mignon. Et puis vwala.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Hm... Humour et Romance ?

**Rating :** T pour langage.

**Personnages : **Grey centric, Juvia, Cana.

**Pairing : **Léger Gruvia.

**Chronologie :** Aucune en particulier.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Terre mouillée —**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il pleut.

« Fait chier... »

Comment mieux commencer cette journée, après tout ?

Tu grommelles encore un peu, resserres les pans de ta veste que tu vas de toute façon pas tarder à retirer et te décides à avancer sous cette putain de pluie, avec une mauvaise humeur plus que palpable et franchement pas beaucoup de volonté. D'ailleurs, la pluie se transforme en neige à ton contact. Ça t'emmerdes un peu plus et tu te renfrognes davantage en sentant la terre mouillée s'enfoncer sous tes pas.

Tout ça pour ça. Évidemment que tu sais pourquoi il pleut aussi fort ; c'est justement ça qui te fait monstrueusement chier. Parce que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu sais pertinemment que ça serait pas arrivé si t'avais fermé ta gueule plutôt que de l'ouvrir pour de pareilles conneries.

_« Je crois qu'au fond, ses yeux sont gris ; couleur de rien, quoi. Ou de n'importe quoi. »_

Brillant, Grey. Très brillant, bravo, vraiment.

Tu soupires et lèves les yeux vers le ciel ; c'est le ciel qu'est gris, pas ses yeux. Tu le sais bien en plus, qu'ils sont pas gris, ses yeux ; tu les as tellement vus posés sur toi, entrain de t'épier, de t'observer. T'es bien placé pour savoir de quelle couleur ils sont. T'es peut-être même le mieux placé en fait.

Et ça t'emmerde. Ça t'emmerde tellement.

Quelques gouttes de pluie échappent à l'effet de ta magie et viennent s'écraser avec violence sur ton visage ; et peut-être que c'est pareil pour elle et toi, en fait. Peut-être que malgré la distance que t'as essayé de garder entre vous, par pure prudence, elle a échappé à ta vigilance pour faire partie intégrante de ton quotidien. Tu l'as même pas remarqué, d'ailleurs ; pourtant, est-ce que tu sais que t'es le premier à remarquer son absence ? Est-ce que tu sais que de tous, t'es le premier à t'inquiéter pour elle, à la chercher du regard quand tu sens pas sa présence à tes côtés ?

Et puis tu la vois là-bas, dans son coin, entrain de te regarder. Alors moqueur, joueur, t'attends et tu la regardes aussi. Tu la regardes bafouiller quelques excuses muettes et rougir, éternelle timide un peu rêveuse et parfois trop imaginative sur les bords.

Tu souris ; mais tu l'aimes bien pour ça, au fond, même si t'es bien trop bête pour l'admettre. Elle t'amuse. Parce que c'est elle.

Parce que c'est Juvia. Et que Juvia, au fond, elle est pas comme les autres. Pas comme Lucy que tu as immédiatement vue comme la petite sœur à protéger qu'il te manquait, pas comme Erza, que t'as fini par voir comme un reflet de ta personne, une moitié pour qui t'as plus d'affection profonde qu'un immédiat sentiment de fraternité. Pas comme Cana non plus, parce qu'avec Cana c'est spécial, c'est du pas sérieux, de l'improvisé, de l'immédiat et du spontané. C'est aussi une sœur, quelqu'un que tu t'autorises pas à aimer.

Mais avec Juvia, c'est pas pareil. C'est pas ta sœur, c'est pas ta meilleure amie. C'est une camarde, ouais, une de tes précieuses nakama mais...

C'est pas pareil.

Quelques gouttes de pluie viennent s'infiltrer entre tes lèvres entrouvertes. À ton avis, est-ce qu'embrasser la pluie revient à embrasser Juvia ? Tu ris à cette pensée, secoues la tête en regardant encore le ciel et la mer de nuages gris qui s'y trouve, déversant le chagrin de la femme que t'as blessé sur le monde. Le pire, c'est que l'idée t'as déjà effleuré l'esprit ; mais comme à l'instant, tu l'as rejetée, balayée.

Et tu te sens vraiment con, au fond.

Tu sais que tu devrais t'excuser – tu le sais, bordel. Mais c'est plus fort que toi ; tu peux pas. Tu peux pas te résoudre à te rendre à Fairy Hills et à attendre comme un con devant ta porte qu'elle daigne t'ouvrir et te pardonner. Déjà parce que tu te vois franchement pas le faire, mais qu'en plus si Erza te voit débarquer comme ça, elle va tout de suite comprendre que c'est de ta faute et ça risque de barder pour toi – et merde, t'as vraiment pas envie, là.

Tu soupires ; tant pis. T'as pas le choix, il va bien falloir que t'assumes un peu et que t'affrontes tout ça. Alors tu soupires encore, tu souris, enfonces tes mains dans les poches de ta veste que tu vas sûrement enlever avant d'arriver à la guilde ; et t'endures. T'éviteras pas la pluie, tu t'en protégeras pas non plus – tu le mérites, de toute façon.

Tu remplacera les larmes par un sourire, et tu referas briller le soleil ; parce que t'es bien le seul qui puisse le faire.

* * *

« Wow, vous avez vu cette pluie ? Et dire que j'suis sortie habillée avec mon bikini... »

Tu soupires en voyant Cana arriver, trempée ; quelques secondes plus tard, Mira vient lui donne une serviette et sa commande habituelle et elle s'assied sur la table où tu te trouves. Elle ne semble pas avoir compris quelle est la cause de ce mauvais temps ; tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que tu sais que sinon, elle va culpabiliser et ce sera encore pire après.

Les arabesques blanchâtres s'échappent d'entre tes lèvres pour filer vers le plafond, passant comme un voile devant ton regard pensif ; tu sais qu'elle est là, tu sens qu'elle te regarde. Pile à trois tables derrière, dernière rangée en partant de la droite. Elle a ses mains crispées sur sa robe, elle fait une moue bizarre parce qu'elle est aussi confuse que torturée, et elle te regarde. T'en es certain. Pourtant, t'as même pas jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Tu le sais juste parce que c'est toujours comme ça. Tu peux visualiser les expressions de son visage parce que tu les connais toutes par cœur et que t'as même fini par être capable de les anticiper – mais à part ça, oui tu gardes tes distances et non tu fais pas attention à elle.

_Ben voyons._

Le temps s'écoule lentement. Il passe, la pluie tombe, les rares personnes présentes agissent comme d'habitude comme si une véritable fête battait son plein, et pourtant c'est plutôt calme puisque Natsu n'est pas encore là. Et là, d'un seul coup, sous le coup de tu ne sais quelle illumination dans un rare instant de lucidité, Cana fait les gros yeux et se tourne vers toi.

« Eh mais dis, ce serait pas Juvia, cette pluie ?! »

Tu souris et t'as un petit rire, malgré toi ; tu l'imagines s'intéresser un peu, se rapprocher davantage. D'une table ou vers le bar, en général. Tu la connais par cœur et ça te consterne presque parce que c'est décidément bien le cas.

« Ouais, je crois. Ça lui arrive, tu dis simplement en haussant des épaules, jouant délibérément la comédie puisque tu sais parfaitement que de toute manière elle est entrain de te regarder – et t'as envie de sourire, mais tu te retiens, tu te retiens pour pas que la situation empire, qu'elle aille pas croire que tu te réjouis de sa tristesse après ce que tu lui as plus ou moins indirectement fait.

— Oh. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Là, t'as soudainement moins envie de te marrer ; bien sûr que tu sais pourquoi. Et c'est bien parce que c'est à cause de toi que ça te fait chier, d'ailleurs.

Parce que tu l'aimes bien au fond, Juvia. Et même si tu te sens pas... Prêt à accéder à ce qu'elle voudrait, tu veux surtout pas la rendre triste pour autant. Surtout pas, nan.

Et puis, elle a un joli sourire, après tout.

« Je crois aussi... », tu admets alors, un peu honteux, franchement pas fier de toi – encore plus parce que tu sais qu'elle te regarde, encore plus parce que tu sais qu'elle t'écoute.

Allez Grey, c'est le moment, te dégonfle pas. Elle te regarde, tu le sais, t'as déjà dérapé hier, c'est pas le moment de recommencer.

Cana t'interroge du regard ; et tu soupires encore, tu sais qu'il va falloir t'expliquer, tu sais qu'elle t'écoute et que c'est le moment de se lancer.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit à propos de ses yeux hier ?

— Euh… Ouais, vaguement. Pourquoi ?

— Bah c'est ça.

— Ah. »

Ouais, _« ah »_. Tu sais qu'elle te regarde. Comment tu le sais ? Le rythme auquel tombe la pluie se fait irrégulier, tantôt minime, tantôt chaotique. Un peu comme les sentiments qui doivent la torturer en ce moment, et dont l'issue dépend et dépendra uniquement de toi et de ce que tu diras.

Putain.

« T'es trop con. », t'accuse Cana avec un regard blasé, avant de porter la choppe qu'elle tenait à la main à ses lèvres.

Tu soupires et lèves les yeux au ciel ; _vraiment ?_ C'est pas comme si ça faisait presque vingt-quatre heures que tu te le répétais.

« Merci, ouais… », tu fais quand même en allumant une nouvelle cigarette histoire de trouver un prétexte pour pas avoir à parler.

Cana doit pas être de cet avis, puisque la seconde qui suit, elle te l'arrache du bec et la jette par terre. Tu lui jettes un regard indigné. Elle sourit. Tu lui prends sa choppe des mains et la balance au sol. Tiens, d'un seul coup, elle a l'air moins contente.

« Tu comptes t'excuser, au moins ? », elle te demande quand même avec l'ombre d'une moue contrariée, mais toujours concentré sur ce autour de quoi tournait cette conversation au départ – contrairement à toi, d'ailleurs.

Tu soupires encore ; tu sais qu'elle s'est encore rapprochée et qu'elle s'apprête à boire tes paroles comme si t'étais le messie. Ça te fait vaguement sourire. Elle est complètement tarée, définitivement dingue de toi mais t'aimes un peu ça, au fond.

« J'sais pas. Je devrais lui dire quoi, à ton avis ? tu fais mine de demander – alors qu'en fait, tu sais très bien ce que tu devrais lui dire, mais tu sais surtout que t'auras jamais le cran de le faire.

— Rah, mais t'es vraiment complètement débile Grey, j'te jure… Déjà, ce que t'as dit hier, tu le pensais ou pas ?

— Non. »

Réponse claire et précise. La pluie ralentit, et bizarrement, paradoxalement, les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent. Là, t'en es sûr et certain, elle est vraiment pas loin et elle est toute ouïe. C'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment de te louper.

Cana t'adresse un regard blasé auquel tu sais pas trop comment répondre, vaguement mal à l'aise. M'enfin, c'est pas entièrement de ta faute si t'as jamais été doué avec les mots et encore moins avec une certaine mage d'eau, si ?

« T'es encore pire que ce que je pensais.

— Enfin pas totalement, tu te rattrapes, avant de grimacer parce que la pluie recommence à tomber. Je veux dire, c'est vrai, ses yeux ont une couleur que je peux pas définir. Mais ils sont pas_ rien._ »

La brune hausse un sourcil et se penche davantage vers toi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle a plus ou moins l'air de vouloir se moquer de toi, mais de toute façon tu peux plus reculer maintenant, alors autant continuer, quitte à t'excuser publiquement et réparer une bonne fois pour toute la connerie que t'as faite.

« Continue, continue…

— Bah… Enfin, tu vois quoi ! Ils sont pas tout à fait noirs mais pas tout à fait bleus non plus. Lucy m'a fait remarqué qu'ils dépendaient un peu du ciel, en fait, tu déballes, un peu gêné et hésitant parce que putain, elle t'écoute, tu le sais, et c'est pratiquement comme si tu lui parlais directement à elle mais de façon interposée – et ça te fout vraiment, _vraiment_ foutrement mal à l'aise.

— Oh, intéressant. Et t'y crois toi ?

— … Je crois pas, non. »

Et là, est-ce que le ciel pleut plus fort ? Est-ce qu'elle va encore mal interpréter ce que tu vas dire et se morfondre en faisant d'abattre des pluies torrentielles alors qu'il suffirait qu'elle vienne te voir et que vous en parliez pour qu'elle comprenne enfin ce que t'arrives pas à lui dire ? Tu sais pas, tu sais plus. Tant pis.

« J'pense que c'est le ciel qui dépend des yeux de Juvia. »

Hop, voilà, la bombe est lâchée.

T'entends un bruit sourd derrière toi et t'as même pas besoin de te retourner pour savoir que c'est elle qui vient de faire une syncope tant elle peut être heureuse. Ou peut-être qu'elle a fait tomber un truc sous le coup de la surprise – mais une chose est sûre, elle doit être putain de contente là, parce que d'un seul coup, la fréquence du martellement de la pluie sur le toit s'espace pour disparaître tout à fait.

Mais le soleil n'est pas encore là. T'as pas fini, continue, et puis c'est de toute façon ce que le regard de Cana semble vouloir dire, alors autant y aller et tout balancer.

« 'Fin je veux dire… Tu vois, quand elle est triste, il pleut et ça fait chier tout le monde. (Bon, ça, c'était juste une pique de ta part, tu sais qu'elle le mérite pas mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de la taquiner un peu, même indirectement.) Mais quand elle est heureuse, il fait beau. Et euh… Elle a les yeux qui brillent, un peu, aussi, tu continues – et merde, c'est ton imagination ou t'es entrain de _rougir_ ?

— Ah ? Ses yeux brillent ? »

Fichue Cana et ses remarques foutrement trop bien placées.

« Ouais enfin… Je crois, hein. Je veux dire, n'importe qui aurait pût le remarquer, ça… »

Et tu t'enfonces encore, alors tu décides de te taire et de baisser les yeux, alors que Cana est entrain de se marrer à côté de toi. Tiens, le ciel s'éclaircit.

« Et si Juvia était en face de toi, tu lui dirais quoi, là tout de suite ? »

Douche glacée. Cana est une putain de _fourbe,_ et t'espères que ton regard noir le lui fait bien comprendre parce que là, vraiment, c'est un beau coup bas. Soupir, encore – t'arrêtes pas de le faire, ça aussi. Inspire, expire. C'est bon, vas-y.

« Je… Je lui dirai que j'aime bien quand il fait beau. Et que j'aime pas savoir qu'elle est triste.

— Ohh, c'est _mign-_

— Enfin, c'est normal non, c'est ma nakama, tu la coupes en détournant le regard – et putain, c'est bon, c'est certain, tu rougis. Et puis… J'aime bien quand il fait beau, moi. Je veux dire, c'est bien le soleil, aussi.

— Le soleil ou ses yeux qui brillent ? »

Bordel, bordel, bordel, Cana est la pire meilleure amie de toutes les meilleures amies qui puissent exister, et si tu dis ça, si tu dis ça, elle va-

_Stop._ Te dégonfle pas merde, Grey, vas-y, fonce, fonce, fonce !

« … Les deux. »

Deuxième bombe en une journée, et tu commences sérieusement à t'inquiéter pour vous ; toi parce que t'es entrain de mourir de honte, et elle parce qu'elle doit sûrement être entrain de se liquéfier de bonheur.

Cana éclate de rire et commence à déblatérer des trucs incompréhensibles sur l'amour et le beau temps. Natsu débarque et les tables commencent déjà à s'envoler. Erza lui en colle une et se dirige sereinement vers le bar, sans se soucier du pauvre Dragon Slayer actuellement entrain de suffoquer de douleur. Lucy se rend vers le tableau des quêtes et en choisit une avec Happy qui en profite pour se moquer d'elle. Elfman commence à beugler ses trucs à propos de virilité avant de finalement se faire mater par une Evergreen à fleur de peau pour aller chouchouter sa petite sœur. Mirajane examine tout le monde d'un œil rêveur et commence à inventer ses plans foireux.

Et toi, t'es là, tranquillement assis à ta table. T'as un sourire aux lèvres, et tu la regardes sourire, tu la regardes rougir. Il fait beau, tout va bien, et vous, vous êtes là. À vous regarder, à vous analyser, à vous sourire, vous blesser, à vous pardonner.

Et ça te va très bien comme ça.


	4. Ciel - Lucy

Hillow ! Je rattrape mon retard avec le thème **Ciel.** J'accompagne **Aeliheart974**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Family. Moi je vois ça en Friendship, libre à vous d'y voir de la romance.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Lucy's centric, Natsu.

**Pairing : **Pas vraiment de pairing, ceux qui veulent peuvent y voir du NaLu s'ils le veulent.

**Chronologie :** Post-scans 337. **ATTENTION AUX SPOILERS**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Ciel —**

* * *

**Les plaines dorées**

C'était comme de flotter.

Tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves ; et pourtant, lorsque tes yeux s'entrouvrent faiblement pour caresser un ciel sans nuages, tu n'as pas peur. Tout semble tellement facile, vu d'ici ; et si ton bon sens ne t'avait pas dicté le besoin de te lever pour savoir où tu te trouves, sans doute serais-tu restée ici. Pourquoi partir, après tout ? Tu n'as pas mal. La douleur t'a abandonné. Même la perte de tes amis, qui te semble à la fois si proche et qui date pourtant de plusieurs années déjà n'est qu'un souvenir, une ombre.

Et, là-haut, épuré de toute trace d'ombre, un ciel d'un bleu éclatant aux bordures dorées te sourit.

_**« Où suis-je ? »**_

Où es-tu, en effet ? Une brise caresse ton visage, effleure ta peau et fait voleter les pans de tes vêtements. Aussitôt, un parfum délicat, mélange de camomille et de rosée du matin effleure tes sens, s'accroche à quelques mèches dorées que tu replaces machinalement derrière ton oreille de ta main droite. Et tout est si bon, tout est si bien ici ; pourquoi partir ? Tu ne sais pas. Ce que tu ressens ressemble davantage à un besoin, un instinct ; avancer. Il faut que tu avances, que tu te souviennes, que tu saches où tu es.

Tu dois te rappeler.

Tu marches — longtemps. Sans destination précise, sans même faire attention où tu vas ; les collines sont toutes les mêmes, le ciel ne change pas, quel que soit l'endroit. Lorsque tu regardes autour de toi, c'est toujours la même chose. Une vaste plaine au sol recouvert d'un tapis d'herbe verte et tendre s'étend à perte de vue, l'horizon la caressant de ses bras bleus, englobant un monde dont l'étendue te semble infinie d'un ciel sans nuages, à la pureté incomparable. Tu te serai presque sentie bien ici, en quête d'inspiration dans un lieu si calme, si parfait ; mais tu dois continuer, Lucy. Tu dois avancer, Lucy.

Tu dois te rappeler, Lucy.

Tu es seule ici, à marcher sans indications ou sans même faire simplement attention ; mais la solitude ne t'atteint pas, ne t'empoisonne pas comme elle l'avait fait autrefois. D'ailleurs, c'était comment, autrefois ? Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Ton regard se perd dans le vide, les battements de ton cœur se font irréguliers, soudainement trop calmes, l'instant d'après bien trop précipités. L'incompréhension t'envahit, alors tu t'arrêtes, tu réfléchis — réfléchis Lucy, réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

Tu ne sais pas ; alors tu lèves les yeux, tu tente de chercher une réponse dans le sourire de ce ciel, dans ce qu'il te dit sans vraiment dire, sans même réellement sourire. La réponse reste et restera toujours la même, pourtant ; pourquoi rester bleu ? Pourquoi bleu ?

Les méandres de l'oubli te tendent les bras ; pourtant, déterminée et ayant objectif dont tu ne connais même pas l'issue, tu ignores ce flot de sentiments confus et avance, continue toujours d'avancer, quitte à se perdre, quitte à ne plus pouvoir se trouver.

Tu dois avancer, Lucy.

Avancer, te rappeler ; mais de quoi, de qui ? Le ciel restera le même, les collines se ressemblent toutes ici ; est-ce la même chose dans ton cœur ? Est-ce la même chose dans ton esprit ? Est-ce que tout ce dont tu te souviens ne se résume qu'à des sentiments confus, un brasier qui n'a besoin que d'une étincelle pour s'allumer, une chaleur que tu penses avoir oublié ?

_**« Hey, Lucy ! »**_

Chaleur.

Tu connais cette voix. « Lucy », c'est toi, ça, dis ? Il y a soudainement quelque chose qui contracte ton cœur, une piqûre de rappel, quelque chose d'enfoui — cette chaleur, un souvenir. Le ciel change soudainement de teinte, passe d'un bleu froid à un orangé chaleureux, aux bavures rosées et rougeoyantes pleines d'un ressenti que tu ne parviens pas à définir, un sentiment qui t'échappe, brûle ton cœur si froid, fait rebattre la carcasse vidée d'espoir qu'il est devenu. Tu connais cette voix. Tu connais cette chaleur, tu connais ce nom, tu connais ces couleurs.

Et pourtant, lorsque tes yeux rencontrent enfin cette réponse inespérée, ce rêve qui s'était embrasé il y a des années, tu te refuses presque d'y croire. Est-ce que ce n'est qu'une illusion, un cauchemar venu te torturer ? Est-ce que tu aimes à ce point te faire du mal pour rêver d'une utopie pareille, est-ce que Morphée lui-même a décidé de te tourmenter, de t'offrir un espoir auquel tu ne peux accéder pour mieux te briser, te voir t'effondrer ?

Ce n'est pas possible. Tu l'as vu, sous le joug de ce dragon cruel et insensible, noyé dans une mer de douleurs, de rêves et d'espoirs brisés. Tu l'as vu _mourir_, Lucy — alors pourquoi est-ce lui qui t'appelle, pourquoi est-ce lui qui se trouve ici ?

Les larmes inondent tes yeux, bordent la douceur de tes iris marrons ; pourquoi, pourquoi lui, pourquoi ici ? Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais Lucy. Ça ne peut pas être Natsu, ça ne peut pas être…

**_« Viens un peu par ici ! »_**

_C'est lui._

Ça ne peut être que lui. Qui d'autre, sinon ? Les larmes te brouillent la vue ; et il te trouvera sûrement un peu bête de pleurer, drôle à sa façon, te regardera et rira pour te consoler, rira sans se moquer — parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est toi, parce que ça a toujours été comme ça.

C'est lui. C'est lui, là, vivant, qui s'approche, te tend la main, te sourit. C'est lui, Lucy, c'est lui, c'est lui !

Et comme pour compléter ce qui manquait de vérité à cette apparition, une voix fluette, un peu taquine mais pleine de bonté et d'affection retentit, claironnant joyeusement dans les plaines d'or jusqu'au ciel aux milles couleurs chatoyantes, reflet du brasier de bonheur qu'un simple appel a su rallumer dans ton cœur.

_**« Tout le monde t'attend ! »**_

Tout le monde t'attend, Lucy.

Est-ce parce que le bonheur t'a littéralement cloué sur place qu'il t'entraîne ? Ou est-ce au contraire parce que tu te sens pousser des ailes que tes pas t'emmènent là où il t'entraîne, est-ce parce que tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui que tu te mets à rire pour une raison qui t'es inconnue, juste pour être heureux ensembles, juste pour faire comme lui ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tes yeux pleurent mais que tu souris, pour ça que ton cœur brûle d'amour et diffuse une chaleur familière dans tes veines pour briller dans ton sourire ? Est-ce pour ça que tu ris, tu ris, sans savoir pourquoi, sans même avoir besoin d'une raison — puisqu'après tout, il est là, tu es là, vous êtes là, et tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il est là. Tu es là. Vous êtes là — et tout va bien Lucy, tout va bien maintenant, tout ira bien maintenant. Qu'importe, qu'un dragon vous tombe sur la tête, que le destin s'abatte sur votre chemin ; vous vaincrez, après tout. N'est-ce pas sa volonté qui pourrait te faire déplacer une montagne, n'est-ce pas son courage qui te donne l'envie de continuer, qui t'empêche d'abandonner ?

La tristesse s'est envolée, les larmes de désespoir se sont effacées ; et ton cœur brûle, le bonheur à l'état pur parcourt tes veines comme une fleur asséchée s'abreuverait de l'eau d'une pluie tout juste tombée, juste là, depuis cette main autour de ton poignet. Et tu brûles Lucy, tu brûles — mais ça t'a tellement manqué.

Le ciel défile sous tes yeux embués de larmes, s'éclaircit à l'écho cristallin de tes rires — et il y a si longtemps que tu n'as pas ri comme ça, mais ça te paraît tellement naturel pourtant, si familier, comme si cette habitude ne t'avait jamais quittée. Ta poitrine se soulève au rythme de votre course effrénée, accompagne tes larmes de bonheur et tes rires de joie qui raisonnent au loin, surpassent l'horizon, glissent le long des plus hautes montagnes et courent vers le ciel, s'envolent avec la grâce de papillons de lumières, déchirent les nuages avec la force et la vivacité d'un dragon — et tu ris Lucy, tu ris ! Tu souris, tu souris comme tu n'as jamais souri, parce qu'il est là, ils sont là !

Tu aurais aimé t'arrêter pour regarder, pour réaliser ; mais il t'entraîne. Il est tes ailes, ton courage, ta volonté. Le souvenir qui t'a empêchée de tomber, la chaleur qui t'a aidé à continuer, lorsque tu avais froid, lorsque tu ne savais pas quoi faire, où aller, où continuer.

Il est celui qui t'a toujours relevée.

Et eux sont là-bas, tous là-bas. Tu les reconnais, tu vois leurs sourires — et ton cœur brûle un peu plus, l'amour que tu ressens à cet instant pour chacun d'entre eux est si grand que tu te demandes s'il est seulement possible d'aimer autant, si fort, si longtemps. Il n'y a que maintenant que tu te rends compte à quel point ils t'ont manqués, que tu t'étonnes de les reconnaître autant, à travers un regard plein d'amour, un sourire en coin, une pose pleine de fierté, un signe discret. Et tu les aimes Lucy, tu les aimes tellement !

_**« Et maintenant… Continuons notre aventure. »**_

Chaleur.

C'était comme de flotter.

Toutes tes peurs s'envolent, tes souffrances disparaissent. Une sérénité que tu as longtemps cherché t'envahit, apaise les battements effrénés de ton cœur trop plein d'amour ; et toutes ces mésaventures ne sont désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, un cauchemar dont tu t'es réveillée, avec un ami à tes côtés, un bonheur retrouvé.

_**« Ouais… »**_

Les plaines s'étendent à perte de vue, alors que tu te diriges vers cette lumière salvatrice, vers tes amis, vers ta famille. Le bonheur se trouve là-bas, tu peux déjà l'effleurer, le caresser du bout des doigts, le toucher ; votre aventure continuera, et tu sais déjà que tu pleureras, que tu souriras, que tu riras. Tu vivras, Lucy.

Parce que, toujours, témoin de ce bonheur accompli, le ciel te sourit ; et à travers lui, l'avenir continuera de te sourire.


End file.
